staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 grudnia 1996
TVP 1 7.00 Eko echo 7.15 Z Polski - reportaż 7.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 8.00 Agrolinia 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Program dla dzieci - rodzinne czytanie 8.55 Dzieło-arcydzieło 9.05 Ziarno - program red. katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.35 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 10.30 Nobel dla Polaka (audiotele: 0-70075847 - prezentacja 1, 0-70075848 - prezentacja 2, 0- 70075849 - prezentacja 3) 11.00 Współcześni wojownicy: Kozacka tradycja 11.30 Kosa ostra 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Kultura duchowa narodu: "Sarmacja, czyli Polska" (1) - film dok. Sławomira Koehlera i Waldemara Szarka 13.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: "Szmergiel", "Chips, pies bojowy (2) (z teletekstem) 14.20 Łowcy historii: Mokra 1939 (2) (z teletekstem) 14.55 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Wigilijne zwierzęta 15.20 "Kościół Kurta Komogowskiego" - reportaż Wojciecha Wiktorowskiego 15.35 Nowożeńcy - teleturniej 16.05 "Bill Cosby Show" - serial prod. USA 16.30 Sąsiedzi. Rumunia - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Od przedszkola do Opola: Zbigniew Kurtycz 18.00 "Ucieczka do raju" (8/13) - serial prod. USA (z teletekstem) 18.50 TransAntarctica 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 "Mojżesz" (2) - film fab. prod. amerykańsko- niemiecko-francusko-włoskiej (z teletekstem) 21.45 Rozrywki rodzinne 22.25 Sportowa sobota 23.05 Smokie w Warszawie - koncert 23.50 "W mgnieniu oka" - film s-f prod. angielskiej 1.20 "Julia" (3/6) - serial obyczajowy prod. włoskiej 3.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Folkowe nuty - Muzyka Jerzego Młynarczyka i grupa śpiewacza Orawskie Dzieci 7.30 Tacy sami 8.00 Spotkanie z Hanna - Barbera 8.30 Programy lokalne 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Poza kruchtą - reportaż 9.55 Małe Ojczyzny: "Krajobraz przed ciszą", "Nagrody 1996" 10.30 Kino bez rodziców: "William" (3/12) - serial prod. angielskiej 11.00 "Kręcioła" - program Jerzego Owsiaka 11.30 "Zycie obok nas": "Nasza Wielka rodzina" (16/18)' "Wyżej niż Mount Everest" serial dok. prod. japońskiej 12.00 "Daleko od szosy" (7) - serial TVP 13.25 Staropolszczyzna muzyczna - barokowe prawykonanie 14.10 Horoskop kulturalny 14.30 Oczywiście (4) 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej 15.30 "Bar Atlantic" (2/13): "Młot na czarownice" - serial prod. TVP 16.00 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.45 Horoskop kulturalny 17.00 "Zagubiony w czasie" (33/51) - serial prod. USA 17.45 Horoskop kulturalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.35 Szalone liczby - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 20.00 Zadyma: bunt 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Słowo na niedzielę 21.40 "Wietnam" (6/10) - serial prod. australijskiej 22.30 "Pozdrowienia z Berlina" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 23.25 Romans na dwie osoby z towarzyszeniem fortepianu - widowisko teatralne 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Sport telegram 0.15 Izabela Trojanowska: "Chcę inaczej" (1) 0.45 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Przygody prosto z wody (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 6.30 O czym szumią Wierzby (21) - serial animowany 7.00 Kot w butach (19) - serial dla dzieci 7.30 W Bucikowie (10) - serial dla dzieci 7.40 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powtórzenie trzech ostatnich odcinków) 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Sobota z Telewizją Katowice: magazyn dla kobiet 11.00 Pod słońcem Afryki (3) - serial przyrodniczy 11.30 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Maximum rock'n'roll 12.30 Dance Club 13.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 13.45 Bliżej Trójki 14.00 Kino familijne. A w sercu ciągle maj (1/20) - serial prod. angielskiej 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.05 Program dnia 15.10 Animaniacy (16) - serial animowany prod. USA 15.35 Cyrk gwiazd (28) - program estradowy prod. USA 16.30 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Sobota w Bytkowie - telenowela 17.30 Oni mają kota 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wydanie główne) 18.30 2 point, 4 childrens (3) - serial komediowy 19.15 Nie tylko o muzyce 19.45 Teatromania 20.00 Partnerzy - film sensacyjny prod. USA (1988) 21.35 Gramofon (6) - program rozrywkowy 21.45 Lista przebojów 5/6 21.50 Program na niedzielę 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Sport 23.00 Wielka miłość Balzaka (7) - polski serial historyczny 24.00 Noc z Telewizją Katowice (program "na żywo") 2.00 Sprawiedliwość dla wszystkich - film fabularny 3.30 Sprawa Dommiccich - film kryminalny prod. francuskiej 5.00 Doktor Kildare - serial prod. USA 5.30 Wieczny włóczęga (3) - serial Polsat 6.15 P.M.A. M., GRA!MY 7.00 Disco Relax 7.50 W drodze - program redakcji programów religijnych 8.15 Smakosze i rozkosze - program kulinarny 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca (35) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Co Jest grane? - program dla dzieci 9.30 Candy-Candy (78) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.55 Rajska plaza (223-224) - serial dla młodzieży 10.55 Dzikie koty - film prod. USA (1986 r., 101 min) 12.50 Nie możesz wrócić do domu - film prod USA 14.35 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 15.05 Blockbuster '96 (1) 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Oto Polska - magazyn reporterów 16.45 Wielka loteria - gra-zabawa 17.45 Kalejdoskop - program publicystyczny 18.15 Miss Telewizji 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Disco Polo Live (47) - program muzyczny 19.50 Losowania LOTTO 20.00 Wichry wojny (17) - amerykański serial wojenny 21.00 Miasteczko Twin Peaks (14) - serial amerykański 22.00 Breezy - film prod. USA 23.55 Życie jak sen (121) - serial amerykański 0.25 Playboy 1.20 Dziecko miłości - film prod. USA 3.00 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Program dnia 7.05 Szkoła Tańca Ludowego - Rozbark 7.25 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 7.45 Hity z satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 8.05 Dance Maxx - program muzyczny 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Indyjski palimsest - reportaż 8.55 Szklana partyzantka - reportaż 9.15 Konik, który mówi - film przyrod. 9.50 Brawo! Bis! - powtórzenie wybranych programów mijającego tygodnia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Brawo! Bis! 13.00 Święty Mikołaj pilnie poszukiwany - film pol. 13.30 Hit, hit, hura! - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Kino Familijne: Jeśli serce masz bijące - film pol. 15.30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 16.00 100% live - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy 16.45 Magazyn kulturalny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Sport z satelity: I liga koszykówki: Polonia Przemyśl - Wielkopolanin Poznań 18.30 Zmiennicy - serial komediowy 19.30 Listy od telewidzów 19.45 Dobranocka: Noddy - film anim. dla dzieci 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 TransAntarctica 20.30 Film fabularny 21.55 Wzruszam się na własnych filmach - portret Witolda Sobocińskiego - film dok. 22.30 Panorama 23.00 Program na niedzielę 23.05 Jestem - Andrzej Zieliński 23.50 Przyśpieszenie - dramat pol. 1.15 Albania - spełniona nadzieja - film dok. 2.10 Małe ojczyzny: Szewska pasja - film dok. 2.35 TransAntarctica 2.45 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy 3.00 Panorama 3.30 Film fabularny 5.30 Jestem - Andrzej Zieliński 6.15 Listy od telewidzów 6.30 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny (powt.) RTL 7 07.00 Siódemka zaprasza 07.05 Teledyski 08.00 Orkiestra Oskara - serial animowany 08.30 Zimowe igrzyska - serial animowany 09.00 Klejnot snów - serial animowany 09.30 Superpies - serial animowany 10.00 Zbawca ludzkości - serial komediowy (powt.) 10.25 Wspólnicy - serial komediowy (powt.) 10.50 Świêty - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 11.45 My i inne zwierzaki - serial przyrodniczy 12.50 Abbott i Costello w marynarce (In the Navy) - komedia, USA 1941, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Bud Abbott, Lou Costello, Dick Powell, Claire Dodd (105 min) 14.15 Superpies - serial animowany 14.45 Kramik z bajkami - serial animowany 15.00 Siódme poty - serial obyczajowy 15.55 Zimowe igrzyska - serial animowany 16.25 Klejnot snów - serial animowany 16.55 Trzecia planeta od Słoñca - serial komediowy (powt.) 17.15 Campbellowie - serial familijny (powt.) 18.15 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy 18.45 Orkiestra Oskara - serial animowany 19.15 7 minut - program informacyjny 19.25 Trzecia planeta od Słoñca - serial komediowy 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 KOP - Komentarz Okropnie Poważny 20.00 Kameleon - serial sensacyjny (powt.) 20.55 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwieckiego - Jerzy Owsiak - program muzyczny 22.00 7 minut - program informacyjny 22.10 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF 23.05 Zróbcie mi zdjêcie (Somebody Has to Shoot the Pictures) - film sensacyjny, USA 1990, reż. Frank Pierson, wyk. Roy Scheider, Bonnie Bedelia, Robert Carradine, Arliss Howard (100 min) 00.55 Strefa zagrożenia - serial SF (powt.) 01.10 Ulubione kawałki: Goście Marka Niedźwieckiego - program muzyczny (powt.) TV Wisła 8.00 Telezakupy 9.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod. wenezuelskiej 10.00 Beeper - magazyn muzyczny 11.30 Wielka Brytania od środka - serial dok. prod. ang 12.00 Mała antena - program dla dzieci 13.00 Press Gang - serial dla młodzieży 13.30 W rytmie disco polo 14.00 Dance Time - program muzyczny 14.30 Superprzyjaciele - serial animowany 15.30 Za kółkiem - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.00 NHL '96 - amerykańska liga hokejowa 16.30 Przeboje na telefon 17.00 Moto Fan - teleturniej 17.30 Filmoskop - magazyn filmowy 18.00 Time Trax - serial s-f prod. USA 19.00 Słodka zemsta - serial prod wenezuelskiej 19.55 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 20.00 Bikini Beach - film prod USA 20.50 Gra Jeszcze Jednej szansy - konkurs (w przerwie filmu) 21.30 Wiadomości sportowe 21.50 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 Taaaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 22.30 Californui Dreammg - film prod. USA 24.00 Reporterzy - magazyn informacyjny Canal + 7.00 Żukosoczek - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (-), 7.30 Diabelski Młyn - filmy rysunkowe wytwórni Warnera (powt.) (-) 8.00 Simba, król zwierząt - włoski serial animowany dla dzieci (3) 8.25 Powrót króla rokendróla - amerykański film animowany 9.40 Anzona Dream - amerykańsko-francuski film obyczajowy 11.55 Na ratunek kondorom - film dokumentalny 12.30 Strzelając śmiechem I - komedia amerykańska 13.50 Bon JOVI - koncert 14.50 Bugsy - amerykański film sensacyjny 17.05 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy (0) 18.00 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane wytwórni Warnera (0) 19.00 Moje tak zwane życie - amerykański serial komediowy (11) (0) 20.00 Pewnego razu - filmy krótkometrażowe (0) 20.05 Goście, goście... - komedia francuska 22.00 Upadek - amerykański film sensacyjny 23.50 Klka - czarna komedia hiszpańska 1.40 Tombstone - western amerykański 3.45 Człowiek pogryzł psa - belgijska czarna komedia 5.20 Flamenco - dokument muzyczny (O) _ programy nie kodowane PTK 2 9.05 Telezakupy 10.00 Atomic TV 14.00 Wizjer PeTeKa 2 14.25 Zwykli Bohaterowie 16.20 Polo Dance 16.30 Biały Kieł 17.00 Beverly Hills Teenagers 17.30 Na horyzoncie 18.00 Dookoła sławy 19.00 KabelMan 19.30 TV Party 20.00 Caribe 21.30 UFO 22.00 Nieoczekiwany atak 23.40 Atomic TV 1.40 Muzyczne dobranoc TeDe 08.00 iTD - Wiadomości 08.15 Wczoraj - Publicystyka 09.00 Robinson z Sucroe - Serial dla dzieci 09.25 Grand Prix - Seriale dla dzieci 09.45 Statek Miłości - Serial Komediowy 10:30 Grace w Opałach - Serial Komediowy 11.00 iTD - Wiadomości 11.15 Z Planu Filmowego - Magazyn 11.30 Rośnij Zdrowo - Magazyn 12.00 Pro Rock - Magazyn 12.30 Przeboje Domowego Kina - Magazyn 13.00 Lista Leona - Magazyn 13.30 XL - Magazyn 14.00 Wielka Brytania od Środka - Serial Dokumentalny 14.30 Polo Dance 15.00 Rośnij Zdrowo - Magazyn 15.30 Bajki dla dzieci 16.00 Czas dla Prezydentów - Publicystyka 16.40 Robinson z Sucroe - Serial dla dzieci 17.05 Grand Prix - Seriale dla dzieci 17.30 iTD - Wiadomości 17.45 UOP - Uliczna Opinia Publiczna 18.00 Statek Miłości - Serial Komediowy 18.45 Itp 19.00 Chuck Berry Hail! Hail! Rock'n'roll - Film Muzyczny produkcji USA z 1987 roku 21.00 Grace w Opałach - Serial Komediowy 21.30 iTD - Wiadomości 22.10 One West Waikiki - Serial Kryminalny 23.00 Na Celowniku - Serial VTV 08:30 Degrassi Junior High 11/42 09:00 Tenisky 10:00 Hitparáda K.O. 11:00 Doktor z hôr 22/56 11:50 Paradoxy 12:45 RTG - investigatívna publicistika 13:15 Motormagazín 13:45 VTV Reality 14:15 Film a video 14:45 Business revue 15:15 Hudba 15:30 Panoptikum města pražského 2/10 16:30 ATP Tour 17:00 TeenAge knihy 18:00 Nová show Pepka námorníka 18:25 Keno 10 18:30 Hit Fit 2000 - aerobik so Zorou Czoborovou 18:40 O.K.K.O. Od kamery k obrazovke 19:00 3x2 súťažno – zábavná hra 19:30 Denník VTV 19:45 Šport, počasie 20:00 Pravá a ľavá ruka diabla westernová komédia, 109 min., 1970, Taliansko s T. Hillom a B. Spencerom 21:50 Unipoker 22:10 Obrazové noviny 22:15 Športové noviny 22:25 Osudový zvrat krimifilm, 103 min., 1994, USA s E. Robertsom a K. Prestonovou 00:10 Hudobné pozdravy z Montreux 01:10 Šport 01:20 Záver vysielania TV Słupsk 17.15 - Tydzień nad Słupią 17.30 - Powitanie 17.40 - Przygody T-Rexów (odc. 45 i 46) - ser. dla dzieci 18.35 - Kaboom Kazoom (odc. 5) - prog, eduk. 19.00 - Typy na dziś - film dok. 19.10 - Muzyka 19.20 - Murarz - film dok. 19.40 - film hist. 21.30 - Tydzień nad Słupią 21.50 - Jonasz - lata dzieciństwa - dramat woj. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VTV z 1996 roku